The Misunderstood OneeChan
by Unluckyaura013
Summary: Two Sisters,One love. Full of emotions that weren't expressed. Now those feelings will be expressed in this one shot. Just a one shot telling the tale of the love of two sisters; Hinagiku and Yukiji Katsura-sensei.Enjoy the story but dont forget to revi


**The Misundestood Onee-chan**

A Hayate no Gotoku oneshot

Disclaimer: I do not own Hayate no Gotoku. Everything belongs to Kenjiro Hata and I respect that fact. He is creator of all things HnG and it will always belong to him (and Viz Media).

FYI: In case you forgot, Yukiji is the older sister of Hinagiku. The green-haired, money addicted, drunkard teacher.

* * *

_"If there is one word to sum everything about my sister, that word would be…Misunderstood."_

"Hina-chan!!!"

Afternoon at the Hakuo Gakuen. Everyone including the Sanzen'in's were heading home. Hinagiku was roaming around when he came across the room where her sister was.

"Hina-chan, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it onee-chan?" Hinagiku was still respectful even though she gets irritated with her at times.

"Can you bring these things to the teacher's room? I am BEAT" The green haired teacher added emphasis by falling back on her chair.

"Onee-chan, you can see I'm busy as well…"Hinagiku moaned. "Just because I'm the President, it doesn't mean I have limits."

"Please," she stretched to relieve her muscles."Just this once, Hina-chan."

After a little thinking, Hinagiku consented. "Fine, fine. Just this once alright?"

"ARIGATO, HINA-CHAN! YOU'RE THE BEST!"

"Don't mention it, onee-chan" She turned for the doorway and started walking to the teacher's quarters.

As Hinagiku left, the older Katsura looked at the shining sun and closed her eyes. As she was doing so, a moment crossed her mind and hastily stood up. "Sh--…I hope she doesn't see that." She lazily headed for the door and decided to take a stroll around town.

Hinagiku arrived a little while after to her sister's room. As usual, the room is filled with beer cans. She put the heavy load on her desk which was, unsurprisingly, filled with bottles of sake. Irritation mustered her as she could not stand the mess that lies in front of her. She decided to clean her room. The sun was setting and there was one last thing to do, empty the trash bin. Hinagiku was tired and she wondered. "Why did I even decide to clean up her mess?" She picked up the bin and noticed a single piece of paper. Curiosity mustered over her reasoning and she picked it up.

"What is this?" She was now opening the crumpled piece of paper. She found the handwriting of her sister. It was hard to read because of the circumstances but it was legible and understandable.

For a while, Hina didn't know what to think of. Mixed emotions overcame her as she read the letter. Addressed to her.

_I don't know why I'm writing these things here but probably because I couldn't sleep. So many thoughts running through my mind. I just thought that maybe if I write what's bugging me lately, it will help me resolve it sooner or later…I think I know now. It's about my Hina-chan. All im thinking about has something to do with Hina-chan. Am I jealous of her? I think so. She's smart, strong, talented, responsible yet humble. She has an angelic face and a gentle personality. She's perfect! Or so I heard from the boys and sometimes girls around the school. It makes me wonder, why am I so different from Hina-chan? Why is it that people don't adore me and look up to me like her. We're so different from each other, like yin and yang. Damn im so melodramatic._

Hinagiku stopped reading the letter for a moment to regain her composure. As she was doing so, a single tear glided from her eyes and flowed through her cheeks. "Onee-chan…" She continued reading.

_But I never hated her, I love her more than anything else. In fact, Im proud of her for being so semi-perfect. Unlike me who drowns in alcohol, she drowns from her admirers. I wish someone would admire me too but, what is there to admire. At least Hina-chan is the living proof of my hard work. I wonder how Hina-chan would turn out if it wasn't for the parents who abandoned us. I don't know but Im just glad that everything is as it is now and I hope that it changes for the better if possible. Well, I guess my family is in this school and I would do everything to protect it…Wait a second. Did I drink too much earlier? Why am I even writing this._

Hinagiku didn't know what to think of. She lay there, happy yet dazed. She remembered all the times that they shared together ever since their parents left them. "I am such an idiot. I should at least show her that I appreciate all her hard work." With the paper still in her hand, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

"Huh, what happened?" She sat up from the futon and saw a figure holding a can of beer.

"Hina-chan, you're awake!" Yukiji sat down at the futon and smiled at the crimson eyed beauty.

For a while, Hinagiku didn't know what to say. For a long time in her life, this was the first time that she admired her older sister. Out of impulse, she dived to Yukiji and embraced her. Hinagiku's tears flowed to the shirt of Yukiji. She could only smile as she strokes her trademark pink hair.

"You read that scrap piece of paper, huh?"Hinagiku could only nod.

"Onee-chan, thank you."Hinagiku whispered softly.

Yukiji didn't know what to say at this point. All she did was tightened their embrace.

"Hey, Hina-chan, wanna eat something? I got some ramen over there…"

Hinagiku broke away from the grip of Yukiji. She tried to hide it but tears were all over her face and she sniffled at the same time. Yukiji could only smile more and said gently.

"There's nothing to be depressed about, Hina-chan. Cheer up."

"But what did I do? I mean, you done a lot of things for me. That's why im sad. Because all my life, I've just been a hindera---."

Yukiji stopped her from continuing her sentence by touching her lips. "Hina-chan, why would I abandon my sister?" Hinagiku wasn't able to say anything. "Now then, shall we eat?"

Hinagiku cleared away the droplets in her eyes. She cheerfully answered to her sister but the tears kept flowing no matter how much she tried to stop it. "Hai, Onee-chan!"

They ate with grins in their faces as they reminisced the good times and the bad times they shared together. When they were done eating, rain started to fall.

"Hina-chan, I think you should just stay here for the night."

"Is it all right with you?"

"Of course, why not? I can let you borrow some of my clothes and you could take a bath over there"She pointed to a door with a sign that says bathroom on it.

Everything was arranged neatly when she was done:bed, dishes and all; which was unusual of her sister.

"Hina-chan, since there is only one futon, we have to sleep together. Is that fine by you?"

"Of course, onee-chan."

Hinagiku was thinking deeply as she looked at the real foster parent she ever had.

_"Jealous of me, huh? In fact, it's I who should be jealous. You're so patient yet people just don't notice it. I wish one day, someone will come to admire and love you. I wish for the same things you wished for me years ago. To be happy. Now that Im happy, it's time I fulfill your wishes. If there is one word to sum up everything about you, it would be this word. Misunderstood. I'll show everyone how great you are. I'll help you achieve your dreams, one day. Someday, somehow."_

Yukiji noticed her strange look."What's the matter, Hina-chan?" They were both wearing identical pajamas with bunny patterns.

"Nah, it's nothing."

They turned off the lights and tucked inside their futons yet they couldn't sleep. Yukiji was unaware of the fact that Hina-chan was still awake.

**"Hina-chan, I love you."**

**"I love you too, onee-chan."** Yukiji was surprised that she was still awake. It was half past ten already.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping now, Hina-chan?"

"I can't…"

"Well then…" She neared Hina-chan and wrapped her with her slender arms. Hinagiku blushed but didn't know why.

"Shall we go to sleep now?"

"Yeah…"

_**Hinagiku wrapped her arms around Yukiji as well. As the moon shines the silent evening, two sisters realized their importance in their lives. As the night drew to a close, Yukiji kissed her sister's head. Hinagiku hugged tightly at her older sister. The solace of the moment was solemn. No chaos. There was only peace as they slept through the calming noise of the rain. Embracing each other; nothing to think about except the day that passed which revealed their affection for each other.  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Author's notes:

This is a one-shot. I may update it but it will be only to fix a few words.

Ramen are noodles, in case you may wonder.

This is dedicated to 'Raikusen' for helping me in times of need.

Ikanaide, Hayate-kun will still be continued. Don't worry.

I said this before and I'll say it again. In case you forgot, Yukiji is the older sister of Hinagiku. The green-haired, money addicted, drunkard girl.


End file.
